The Draught of Living Life
by Eris Clio
Summary: A silly name for a potion? Yes, it is! But when our dear Remus tests out this new potion Snape created, he accidentally becomes five years old.  How will Remus spend his week as a child? Probably playing with stuffed animals... please review!


Okay, so this story is about Remus accidentally drinking a potion that turns him into a five-year-old. I've always wanted to write a story with a plot like that, and Remus is my favorite character so I think he'd be adorable as a child. Also Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall have big parts in it. This takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban, around the start of December. Most people are a bit out-of-character at times, but I think it adds more fun to it. Hope you love it!

Also, the story doesn't coincide correctly with the events in the book really, so if things seem a bit off or something doesn't really make sense, sorry! But I think it turned out alright, overall.

Also, also: I published this story before a few months ago but I redid some small things in it and some things with my profile so I had to take it down, but now I put it back up just because I want to. So there.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just using them.

It was a day just like any other, this Thursday. Teaching bored children, grading mediocre essays, keeping an eye on the waxing moon. It was a normal day for one Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, marauder, werewolf, chocolate expert. He walked leisurely down the brightly lit hallway towards the staff room, ready to drink his twelve o clock tea. For you see, every day at noon Remus had a cup of tea, and if not, then bad things started happening. For example, one day during third year Remus was rushed and forgot his tea. That was the same day he tripped and broke his arm. The only class he ever got less than an 'Acceptable' in? He didn't have his tea one day during that year. The night the Potters died? No tea that day.

This was not a good sign, it was almost twelve ten and there had been no tea consumed. Remus burst into the staff room through the large oak door and rushed to the cabinets in a quick sort of shuffle. Making his tea, he gulped it down just to make more. Sitting at the staff table, finally relieved, the large Daily Prophet across from him started to shift. Severus Snape appeared from behind the papers, only to give a disapproving sneer and hide away again. Remus however was bored while drinking tea so he read the opposite side of Severus' paper. This made Snape think he was staring at him awkwardly. Several minutes passed in this silent manner and finally Snape yelled, "Lupin will you get a life and stop staring?"

"I'm sorry Severus but I'm just reading, I hope you don't mind…not all of us can afford the Daily Prophet you know."

"We get them for free."

Remus gave a look of deep thought, and finally coming to the conclusion that he was okay with that, he went back to just drinking his tea. A few minutes later Severus looked over the top of his paper, and started to speak as the werewolf was pulling a loose thread out of his extremely shabby collared shirt.

"You know, I know a way you could make more money, if that's what you need. Maybe you could buy some clothes that you did not dig out of a trash can."

Now Severus Snape was not a business man. Everyone knew this. So when he suddenly offered this proposition it startled Remus a bit, besides the fact that Severus was very nice when he offered.

"What are you saying here?" Remus said suspiciously.

"Well, you see I, as a Potions Master, make potions." Awkward pause.

"Oh please continue."

"Well I have recently taken up the hobby of trying to create my own. It would be helpful if I found someone who trusts me enough to test them. See the side effects, and the reactions…."

"-and I'm the only one at Hogwarts who is gullible enough to say yes?"

"Exactly, Lupin. You're too nice to refuse."

Remus thought about this, finally coming to the conclusion that it was completely true, sadly. He set out to prove the world wrong!

"Well I'm sorry but I must refuse! Besides, Severus, I don't need money, I dress this way because it is how I choose to dress. If I had nice clothes I'd probably just ruin them."

Severus was taken aback. He had been waiting all week to catch Lupin alone so that he could propose this. The truth was he desperately needed someone to test his new potion, the Draught of Living Life, as he called it. Not a very good name, but, a very good effect…one that Lupin would be perfect to receive. Besides, no one else would agree to it, and no one else's personality matched it better than our dear werewolf's. Nice, sweet, chipper, one might even go as far as to call him childish at times. Perfect for testing.

"Well…then would you do it for free?"

Severus tested the water and was met with a calm wave. One of those waves that you can withstand and that just barely get you slightly wet, but that cause small children to fall over and cry.

"I would love to. I won't do it for money, but I'll do it as a friend." He stated, with a smile. At this point Minerva McGonagall walked in. She had a strange look on her face. Remus supposed that she only heard the last thing he had said, causing her to be quite confused and a bit scared at the possible situation.

"I'm going to be testing a potion for Severus, isn't that exciting?" Remus said calmly and strangely without much excitement.

Minerva stared even more. "Are you sure you're alright with that, Remus?"

Remus smiled kindly, but Snape scowled at the comment.

"It's just, if the potions are being tested, isn't there always the possibility that they are, ah, unsafe?"

"Minerva, would I ever poison him?"

Silence.

"…when you already know of it?" He added.

Minerva looked from Remus back to Severus and just gave up.

"Fine, play your games," she said, and with that walked towards the cabinets for some coffee.

As Snape folded his Daily Prophet and made to stand up, he grabbed his cup of coffee and walked around the table to where Remus was sitting, and said,

"Be in my office at eight this evening and do not be late."

"I actually have a thing tonight at eight." Remus said suspiciously. "Eight thirty works much better."

"Alright then eight thirty, my office-"

"Oh sorry, Severus, I can't then I have a different thing-"

"Nine then!"

"That's when I grade my fourth year essays-"

"Fine, nine-thirty?"

"-that's when I take my bath."

"Ten-"

"That's when I take my other bath-"

"Why would you-?"

"I think eight works best. You free at eight?"

And with that Severus emptied his coffee cup onto Remus' head and promptly left the room.

Later that Evening…

There was a quiet, timid knock on the door, and Severus knew who it must be. Five minutes late, no surprise there either.

"Sorry I'm late I was in a meeting."

"A meeting? Who with, yourself? There are no meetings this late at night."

Remus ignored the question, but looked rather guilty. Severus was sitting behind his desk, currently grading papers, and as Remus walked further into the room he motioned for him to follow him into his own private potion brewing laboratory. Through the small door, the room was very dark, steamy and smoky and Remus couldn't see anything below his knees because of the low fog. As the two approached a cauldron, Snape grabbed a spoon and started stirring the mixture inside, which was a sparkly purple.

"Are you sure about this, Lupin? You're not scared? Because I figured you'd be scared by now. I've tried really hard to scare you. I'm actually a bit disappointed."

"Please, Severus, you underestimate me, I was in Gryffindor after all! Let me try whatever potion you like, ah, I remember James would always practice his new spells on me! You see, Peter was too scared and Sirius was afraid it would mess up his hair-"

"Just drink this!" Snape yelled and shoved a goblet of the potion towards Remus' hands. As he made to grab it, Snape stopped and held it out of reach.

"But first, you must promise that no matter what happens, it is not my fault. You agreed to take it of your own free will and therefore I cannot be held accountable for what is going to happen."

Remus gave a thoughtful look, but he agreed,

"As long as I know what the potion is supposed to be doing to me. I trust you completely, and I hope this makes you trust me more."

This puzzled the potions master and so he simply handed the cup to Remus, choosing to ignore that last bit.

"It's my own creation, it makes the drinker go back in years, it is the opposite of an aging potion. I call it the Draught of Living Life!" at this point, Snape looked in the cauldron appreciatively, like a child that has just colored a picture and is showing it to his parents for the first time. Remus started to laugh.

"Is it really called that? That's the dumbest name ever, Severus! I'm sorry but that is too funny."

Severus scowled. Remus noticed. Remus shut up.

"…so uh, what will this do to me exactly?" Remus cautiously asked.

"You should go back to age twenty-five, Lupin. You will look that age and act it as well, but generally you will still keep thoughts you have now. I'm not positive, but I believe you will be in the body of yourself at a younger age, but with all the knowledge you have currently. I haven't tested it yet so I have no way to tell exactly what will happen. It should wear off in an hour. "

"Uh, Severus…" Remus started with a concerned look on his face now. "Although I have faith in your potion making abilities, are you sure this is safe and all? I mean, I know you're great at potions but what If there's just one thing wrong and I go back, I don't know, twenty-eight years instead of eight? The Potion is still in its first stages, and-"

"Oh that's ridiculous. That would never happen."

Then they both had a good laugh at how ridiculous it was that this situation could go wrong and Remus could actually turn into a five year old because that is just crazy.

Guess what happened then.

That's right, Remus drank his goblet of potion in a few mouthfuls, and with a large poof of purple and white smoke there was suddenly a five-year-old wearing Remus Lupin's clothes, which were a bit large on him, unfortunately.

"Oh my goodness what a surprise I never expected this to happen at all!" Snape yelled.

A few seconds went by, in which Remus gazed around the room and Severus stood frozen to the spot, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong.

"Hmm, did it work?" Remus asked, obviously unaware of his new age. His voice was clumsy and his movements were slow.

"Stay right here Lupin, and whatever you do, don't panic."

Remus looked down and became dizzy and fell over because of how close the floor was to his face. Standing up, he tried getting used to his new height and got tangled in his clothes a bit, falling down again. He had just regained his stance when he heard the door slam behind him.

Severus knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office tentatively, still a bit confused and annoyed at all the trouble that had happened. It couldn't have been something he did wrong, could it? He only let Lupin drink enough to make him go back a few years. According to what Snape figured out while creating the potion, Lupin would have had to consume the entire cauldron to become so young. And if it was supposed to wear off in an hour or so, would that go wrong as well?

Of course.

Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded from behind the door, letting Severus in.

"Ah, Severus! To what do I owe this visit? Would you like some candy? I have lots of candy."

Snape stood very still, and wondered how he should phrase this so that the Headmaster didn't think things had gone too badly.

"Remus Lupin is dead."

Silence.

"And exactly how much trouble would I be in if I told you that I maybe, sort of…killed him?" Snape explained.

"You did WHAT Severus?" the Headmaster yelled. "Please tell me you didn't-"

Severus put up his hands in a defensive position, with an awkward smile.

"You're right! I didn't. He is alive and well. But now what I'm about to tell you doesn't seem so bad!" Severus said with a larger smile. "He took some of that new potion I was telling you about-"

"Severus, that is the worst way to start a conversation! I really believed you! So, that potion, the one you're making?"

"Yes that one, and-"

"The one with the silly name?"

"Yes." Snape stated blankly.

"Well how could it have gone wrong?"

Snape stared at the ground. "Well Lupin tested it for me and he is slightly, a bit, younger than I had intended." Albus considered this. Severus was being vague. Severus was never vague; he always got straight to the point, so as not to have to be around other people more than absolutely necessary.

"Don't tell me he's as young as in his Hogwarts years, is it that bad?"

"Oh, God no, Headmaster! I wouldn't let that happen. Gosh, he was so whiny back then…'Oh, poor me, I'm a werewolf, oh my transformations hurt and I scratch myself every time, oh, I'm sorry my friends tried to kill you Severus'…" Snape mocked, in a whiny voice laced with sarcasm.

"So annoying."

"So then how old is he?" Albus practically yelled. It must be very bad if Severus was dragging out the conversation this long.

"Well, he is older than four." Severus said suspiciously.

"Severus, is he five years old right now?"

"Yes. Yes he is. I have him locked in my potions laboratory at the moment so that he cannot rampage around the castle!"

Albus became concerned at learning that his Defense Professor was five and locked in a dungeon. And was expected to 'rampage' things. "First of all Severus, five year olds do not 'rampage.' Second, let us go and visit him, I'm sure he is very scared at the moment, being locked in a dark scary room."

As the two left the office, Snape muttered, "My rooms aren't scary."

Remus Lupin was currently sitting on the floor of a dark scary room. And unfortunately, the room was filled with a low fog, low enough to submerge a small child underneath it. In fact it did just that. Remus realized that something must have gone wrong with the potion. He was aware that he had once been an adult, it seemed like a distant memory, his adult years, but it also seemed strange to be the age he currently was. He also felt a strong urge to cry. He thought it strange, too, because he never would have cried in a situation like this when he was an adult. Well, maybe. He was an emotional person. But now he could barely hold back tears, it seemed as if his emotions were simply stronger than before.

After crying for a few minutes, he became distracted by a pile of clothes around him and realized they were his, but all too big. He naturally grabbed for his wand, and was glad to know that the potion let him keep all his knowledge of spells that he had previously. He shrunk his clothes to fit his current state. He ditched the tie. Ties are for old people.

Taking a good look at his surroundings, he thought he heard a door open from behind him. As he turned around, still buttoning up the last few buttons of his white shirt, he saw Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall enter. He vaguely remembered them.

Albus was the kind, wise, wizard who allowed him to attend Hogwarts while he was young, and who gave him a job while an adult. Minerva was his current co-worker and once stern professor; he had spent many evenings in detention with her due to James and Sirius and Peter, but she always let them out early since they were her favorites. And there was Severus. Well. There he was.

Severus quickly started explaining exactly what happened to Albus and Minerva. He walked toward the cauldron so that he could reenact what he did that evening. He walked right past Remus and didn't even look at him, and didn't even notice when his large black cloak was dragged across the small child, and then continuing on with its owner, leaving the child's light brown hair very messy indeed. Minerva walked over and gazed at Remus, kneeling slightly so as to be closer to his level.

"Professor?" she asked lightly, wondering if Remus was still himself on the inside or if he truly was a five year old with a five year old brain. Even though certain people currently in that room would claim that Remus Lupin has always had the brain of a five year old, with or without the aid of potions.

"Yes Minerva, how are you today?" the little boy asked with great interest.

"Oh, I'm quite well thanks, but…how do you feel?"

"Short." was the simple answer given.

Now all three teachers were looking at Remus, as he climbed up to sit on the table in the middle of the room, which was littered with various potion ingredients. He ambled up onto the surface and was happy because he felt taller. The ingredients were scattered as he made room for his sitting place.

"So, I realize I am not my usual self. I thought you were great at potions Severus, so why am I little?"

"I am an expert at potion brewing, wolf!" Snape yelled, already angry because everyone seemed to blame him for this. "And you agreed to take it-"

"Look," added Minerva, "It doesn't really matter anymore, it only matters that Remus is returned to his real age as soon as possible. He has classes to teach and papers to grade-"

"-and moons to howl at." Severus cleverly added.

Remus glared. Now was not the time for werewolf jokes! Those would have to wait till later when they could be fully appreciated in their entirety, and shared with friends and co-workers.

Albus spoke next, "Severus, I trust you have the antidote to this somewhere in your rooms? I'm sure you would not create a potion, test it on a co-worker, and not have prepared an antidote?"

"Well, of course I have one! But it is supposed to work on the actual potion, and this is most certainly not the Draught of Living Life!"

Minerva giggled.

Severus glared.

Remus missed his teddy bear.

"I want my teddy!" Remus started to whine, even though just a minute ago he was acting as a capable adult, and not a temperate child.

Minerva and Severus looked alarmed but Albus only smiled. He brought his wand up, and expertly transfigured an empty potions vial on the desk into a cute stuffed animal for Remus. He handed it to him hoping Remus would approve.

Remus eyed the stuffed gray and tan wolf with longing, and was overjoyed when it was placed in his outstretched hands. He hugged it for a moment before asking more questions.

"What's going to happen to my classes, Minerva? And my students? And I have essays to grade, oh, goodness. I'm going to be so far behind…" he started pacing back and forth on the table, doll in hand.

"Severus, why don't you give him a glass of the antidote, see if it will work?"

"I really doubt that it will have any effect."

"It's worth a try Severus!" Minerva added to the Headmaster's request.

"Yeah, Sev'us!" Remus couldn't quite pronounce his r's yet.

A few minutes later, Remus had consumed the antidote and nothing had happened.

He handed the empty potion vial over to Snape, who took it with a triumphant look on his face.

"Headmaster, I mean this in the most respectable way possible but, I told you so."

Albus raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"Wh-what are we gonna do?" Remus said, as his eyes filled up with tears.

"We will have to find an antidote that can cure poisoning, that negates the effect. I know of one potion, it is easy to brew but its ingredients are rare. If I could find the instructions I could have it ready in a week, maybe a few days." The Potions Master explained to the group.

At this point, all three teachers were expecting Remus Lupin to yell "In a week? That is too long for me to be a child!" however, being the calm man he is, he simply smiled and said "Thank you, Sev'us." Albus spoke next.

"Well, Severus, I think you can go ahead and get started researching the potion. You should probably check the library first. Try the "Potion's Section". I hear they have antidote recipes there."

"Wonderful advice." Snape said sarcastically.

"But first, I believe it is about time to head to the Great Hall and enjoy some dinner. Remus, we will accommodate you accordingly."

In the Great Hall, all the students were sitting cheerfully at their usual spots, prepared to eat. Draco Malfoy was teasing children, Hermione Granger was hidden behind a large book, Ronald Weasley was petting his rat, Scabbers, and Harry Potter was crying over his dead parents. It was a normal day at Hogwarts. As most of the teachers had already entered the Hall, Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the chattering crowd.

"Students, I have a quick announcement to make. Our dear Defense Professor has taken a potion and the effects have been rather startling. Please, do not be alarmed, Professor Lupin is quite alright; however, his appearance has changed drastically. Please treat him the same way you would normally. That is all."

And with that, the attention of everyone in the room was drawn directly towards our dear Remus. He had just entered from the door behind the teacher's table and was taking his seat. He climbed up into the raised chair between Professors Snape and Trelawney, and acted as if all was well. He dived right into the chocolate cake, always choosing to eat dessert before real food, and took up a conversation with Sybill.

Friday

Friday morning came, and Remus Lupin woke up bright and early, prepared to start the day as a five year old. He had done it once before after all, for an entire year in fact. He could easily do it for one more week. It might even be fun. He could creep around the castle unnoticed, say anything he wanted and blame it on the potion, play all the pranks he wanted on Severus, and of course, he could play with toys again without being laughed at.

Oh that's right…last night at dinner, when everyone found out what had happened. Yes, well you see, everyone dealt with the news in their own way.

Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and many other girls thought he was the cutest thing they had ever seen, and made sure that he knew it.

Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor boys told him he was "even cooler now that he had been brave enough to test anything Snape would make."

Draco Malfoy had the nerve to steal his wolf toy and hold it above his head while he jumped for it. Detention every night next week, I think!

Sybill told him she knew this would happen, and gave him one of her beaded necklaces to play with. He liked it because it was shiny.

Minerva told him he would be fine, just act normal.

Albus offered him a lemon drop.

Severus used this opportunity to connect with Remus and find his inner child.

Not really, he spent his entire free period putting child locks on every door in the castle.

Even better? The full moon was in a few days. Bloody hell.

Getting up out of bed, Remus put on his bunny slippers, which he had minimized to fit his small feet and waddled towards the bathroom. Although getting ready for the day was a hassle, he managed to figure everything out. Although he did have to "Accio" several objects that were on high shelves.

Remus then went down to breakfast. He climbed again, into his tall chair between Severus and Sybill and began eating his eggs.

"So, Sybill, how is the fortune telling coming along?" he asked.

"Oh it's going quite well, thank you. Unfortunately-" but Remus was already distracted by his goblet, which turned out, was too far away from him. Severus saw this and pushed it farther away. Snape then returned to his conversation with Minerva on his right side.

"Headmaster! Sev'us won't give me my drink!" he whined in his small, quiet voice. Albus looked down the table at Severus and the twinkle in his eyes was unusually absent.

"Severus please give Remus his drink or I will put you both in time-out. You're more childish than Remus!" Laughter broke out over the staff table and Snape was almost able to glare at every teacher individually before breakfast was over.

Before first period, Minerva called Remus aside, and wanted to straighten a few things out.

"Are you sure you're alright to teach classes? You can handle it? I know you're still capable, but it's just…"

"What is it Minerva?"

"It's just, now and then you get a bit fussy. I'm afraid-"

"Not to worry! I'm perfectly fine to teach classes, I simply will need a chair to stand on." Remus replied with an embarrassed smile.

Severus Snape was walking down the hallway, currently on his way to the Defense classroom. The Headmaster had told him he was to check up on Lupin to make sure his classes were being taught correctly. 'And why would they?' Severus thought. 'Who knows what he's gotten up to now, he's a horrible teacher to begin with!' Severus stopped in front of the door to the classroom and listened a bit. What he heard astounded him. He heard laughter, and loud crashing sounds. Nothing good can come of this.

As Snape threw the door open, a horrible sight met his eyes. All the desks were pushed off to the sides of the room, and in the middle was the entire class, sitting on the ground with Remus Lupin sitting in the center. The class was apparently playing with toys. There were stuffed animals all over the ground, and many toy blocks and even one small broom that hovered a bit above the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape yelled.

"Sev'us! Sev'us!" came the shouts of Remus from the midst of the taller children. Remus ran over to Snape and held up a stuffed black cat.

"You want to play with us? You can be Puffy! I'm Moony!" he held up his wolf doll.

"C'mon! H'mione is the tiger and Draco is the bunny!"

Draco looked like he did not enjoy being the bunny.

Remus started to whisper, and Snape had to lean down in order to hear.

"I offered Draco the kitty but he didn't like that one either." Remus said, as if it was imperative that no one else hear this but Severus.

"This class is dismissed." Snape ordered suddenly. All of the students started packing their bags, and looked slightly disappointed to be leaving. It wasn't every day that you got to be the tiger.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville decided to hang back and pick up the toys that were still scattered around.

"Hey, you want to keep playing?" Remus asked joyfully to Harry and his friends, as Snape watched with indifference.

"Er, well, we are done with classes for the day," Ron replied with a smile.

"I have to study but I can always do that later!" Hermione added.

As the four sat back down on the ground, Remus took Snape by the hand and started dragging him towards the group.

"NO. I'm not doing this, I don't have to put up with this, Lupin!"

Remus suddenly became serious.

"You know, Sev'us…it was your fault that I was turned into a five year old. I know that the headmaster told you to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't get too bored or angry. Albus would hate to find out you weren't doing your job. Now let's go play." Remus raised his eyebrows in a serious gesture. "You can be Puffy. "

Severus Snape couldn't believe he was being blackmailed into playing with stuffed animals.

"I'm not letting you do this, Lupin!"

Remus' grip on Snape's hand tightened, and his face became stern.

"I said, you-" narrowed eyes, "-can be-" Remus started to walk towards the play area, "-Puffy."

Snape sat down on the carpet reluctantly and took the cat Remus offered him.

"Right now H'mione's tiger and Neville's octopus are in a heated argument about who should be Minister of Magic." Remus explained to the irritated potions' master.

"Harry's tiger is trying to get the Wizengamot to pass a law that gives unicorns rights. But Ron's doggie is very opposed to it."

'Wow,' thought Severus, 'he's even more childish than usual.'

"Er, Professor? You're supposed to say something." Hermione Granger's voice caught his ears and brought him out of his thoughts. Snape found himself surprisingly tolerant today, and answered civilly.

"Oh, ah, yes what should I say?"

"Say, 'No Mr. Moony, I believe that unicorn's rights are a big issue in today's economy,' and then walk over to Ron's doggie." Remus said with much enthusiasm.

Severus complied although he could barely believe it.

For the rest of the hour, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and one very scared Neville Longbottom played with dolls.

Severus Snape sat in the library at his favorite chair, at his favorite table, the one that was slightly hidden between the history section and the potions section, convenient for his needs as an expert potion brewer. Ever since he had gone to Hogwarts he sat at this particular seat to study and always alone. At the moment he was poring over countless books trying to locate the antidote to the potion he'd made, knowing it was here, but just not remembering exactly where he'd seen it.

Perhaps it was in _Modern Remedies to Your Bumbled Brew_ or _Cauldron's Countercurse_. He even tried _Potions for Dummies_, but that was no use. He was beginning to get sleepy, it was already past midnight, and when he realized he'd read the same paragraph five times over he knew it was time for the next book. It wasn't even an exciting paragraph, something about hippogriffs and lacewing flies. Just then, the soft patter of small feet caught his ear. He knew who it must have been and slammed his head down on his book. He didn't want to deal with Remus Lupin right now, especially in the mist of research.

"Why, hello there Severus. Are you researching the antidote?" Remus asked nicely as he climbed into the chair next to Snape. The child was dressed in his pajamas, purple with little crescent moons on them. How typical, dumb Lupin.

"Yes." Was the stern reply.

"And-ah-how is that coming along, then?"

"I haven't found the cure yet if that's what you're asking!" Snape all but yelled at the small professor next to him, who was currently invading Severus' personal space so as to get a better look at what the text read.

"Oh." Remus looked sad. "Well that's not what I was going to ask anyway."

Remus paused as if debating on what to say, and fidgeted with his hands. "Will you please read me a bedtime story? I can't sleep and I have to be up early tomorrow for my first years, so I would appreciate the help."

Severus was taken aback and also slightly offended. Lupin might have retained his adult brain when transformed but apparently the child's brain was controlling more and more every day. Severus thought about this.

"Go find Minerva, she'll read to-"

"Minny is asleep! I can't get into her rooms to wake her up, there are secret passwords!"

He would have to remember to call her "Minny" next time he saw the Transfiguration Professor, Severus thought with an evil smile.

"Everyone in the castle is sleeping except you!" Remus added, and pulled on Snape's sleeve trying to urge him to stand up.

Severus complied, only because he knew Albus would be disappointed if he found out. Besides, anything that dragged him away from his research was alright with him. The two walked to Lupin's rooms and as the wolf snuggled into his large bed, Severus brought up a chair to the side of it. Lupin handed him a red book, leather bound and quite nice with gold trim. The front read _Fairytales_. Severus opened it and started thumbing through pages choosing one story to read. Severus only put up with this because he felt slightly guilty that he had de-aged one of him co-workers, even if he did hate Lupin.

"Page seventy-eight please."

"Don't tell me what to do."

But nonetheless, Severus turned to page seventy-eight. _Little Red Riding Hood_. Of course. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl…"

Severus read for about ten minutes, meanwhile Remus listened intently as if trying to memorize every word. When Snape came to the part where the Big Bad Wolf was introduced, Remus growled loudly.

"Awooo!"

"You're going to wake the entire castle Lupin, will you control your natural instincts?"

Remus answered in a small scared voice. "But…I love the Big Bad Wolf. I can relate."

Severus went back to reading. Once Remus started acting out scenes with his wolf doll and his pillow, making them talk and dance, Severus slammed the book and left.

"You didn't even tuck me in."

Saturday

Saturday came, and Remus decided to spend the day doing absolutely nothing. There was a trip into Hogsmeade today, so Remus figured he'd stop by, maybe enjoy a cup of coffee at Madame Puddifoot's. As he took his place at the staff table and started eating, three very familiar students came up to talk to him. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of him, looking anxious, and to Remus' right, Snape looked like there was nothing worse that could possibly happen.

"Good morning!" Remus said cheerfully.

Hermione burst into speech before Remus had properly finished his greeting.

"We were wondering if we could take you with to Hogsmeade today, Professor-"

"-we could go to Honeydukes, and Zonko's-" Ron added.

"-and Professor McGonagall said I could go even though I don't have my permission slip signed as long as you're with us, for just this once, since it's a special occasion, and-" Harry said quickly.

Remus held up his hands to stop all three talking over each other.

"Oh very well, that sounds like a good idea."

Leave it to Minerva McGonagall to find a way to get him to go to Honeydukes. She knew he'd love it, but he never would have gone by himself, certainly as a child, and in this state, he'd have more fun than he would as an adult. Remus glanced down the table at the Transfiguration teacher, who smiled back at him.

Later that day at around three 'o clock, Remus met his three students in the foyer leading out of the castle. They walked together down to the small village, but halfway there Remus couldn't quite keep up so Hermione carried him until they reached the Three Broomsticks. They went in to have a drink of butterbeer, and Remus ate some cookies that Rosmerta made just for him. Ron looked jealous.

Walking into Honeyduke's, Remus' eyes grew wide as he gazed around at all the candy, cookies, sugar, and chocolate that decorated the walls and shelves upwards towards the ceiling. Although a small room, the place was crammed full of as many candies and sweets as you could name, and Remus knew what must be done. He knew he couldn't leave there without tasting one of each.

"Professor, we all agreed that we'll buy you candy since you are just a child, and you can pick out one thing." Harry said, and Remus struggled in Hermione's arms to try and get away.

As the Draught of Living Life took over his senses and rationale, the child leaped out of Ms. Granger's arms and sprinted toward the back shelf, full of differently shaped chocolates. As Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed lightly about how cute he was, they didn't even realize that things were about to get very un-cute. As the werewolf dashed toward the back of the shop, his three guardians busied themselves with other candies, assuming Lupin could take care of himself, after all, he was still an adult, they knew.

Remus, in the back of the shop, stared up the high shelf in front of him. On the highest shelf, was a chocolate bar that was very large, and covered in gold foil wrapping with silver words bearing the name on its front. It was the prettiest, and obviously the most delicious, and Remus knew that was what he wanted. Hermione had told him he could buy one thing, as their gift to him, and he wanted this.

"H'mione!" he called, in the direction he had last seen her. There was no answer so he tried a different tactic.

"Won? Hawwy?" called his cute little voice throughout the shop. He was never a very outgoing person, and therefore had no need for a loud voice, causing his yells to be lost amidst the crowd of students and customers alike.

He must try something different. After all, there were very few things that would keep a werewolf from his chocolate and a small voice was certainly not one of those things. Catching sight of a small step ladder a few feet away, he pushed it over to where he could easily climb up and almost reach his chocolate. Soon the candy would be his.

Carefully climbing up the steps, he extended his arm out to reach for the box, and unfortunately couldn't quite reach it. Why was he so short? Of course, the harder he tried, the more unbalanced his footing became, and eventually with a loud clatter, he fell forward off the steps and into the shelf. Catching on the ledge to keep himself from falling, his weight managed to bring the entire shelving unit forward, it happened as if in slow motion, and Remus was just able to jump out of the way before the entire back wall lunged forward, crashing into the shelf in front of it, and the glass candy case in front of that, and so on until only a few things in the shop were not broken.

Harry Ron Hermione and a few others who had not been able to run out of the shop in time, looked up to find the shop in ruins, and looking as though Voldemort had thrown a party there.

Remus Lupin stood in the middle of everything, looking very guilty and also very hungry because he still hadn't gotten his chocolate.

Luckily Honeyduke's Sweet Shop was back to normal in a few waves of a wand. Ah, the benefits of magic. They were now in from the cold and in front of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Remus were gathered around the hearth talking and some playing chess.

"I'm bored!" Lavender Brown practically yelled. Everything was nicely quiet and everyone jumped at the loud noise.

"Well go paint your nails then." Ron suggested, as if the only thing girls do is paint their nails in all of their spare time.

"Can Parvati and I play dress up with little Remus? Pleeeease?" Lavender suggested. At this, Remus' eyes widened and he started slowly walking away from the two girls.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, Lavender. I think he'd like that. He does look rather bored, after all." Hermione said.

And with that, Remus was scooped up in Lavender's arms and she, Parvati and Hermione carried Remus off in the direction of the girl's dormitories. Remus gave a terrified look over her shoulder to Ron, Harry and Neville as he was carried unwillingly out of the room.

The three boys patiently awaited the return of the girls and their Professor, wondering how long their detentions would be after this was all over.

The three girls and Remus came down from the dorms about thirty minutes later, with pictures. They had apparently taken pictures of their professor in different outfits with the camera, and the moving pictures were all a sign of the horrible things that had happened. Hermione was holding the images, Lavender was holding the camera and Parvati was holding a very severe looking Remus. He had his arms crossed and was obviously unhappy. The three sat down next to Harry and Ron and Neville, and Harry instantly grabbed the pictures away from Hermione.

"What did you do to him? That poor child!" Harry almost yelled.

The pictures were various, from Remus in a small Gryffindor school outfit complete with scarf, to him dressed like Harry, with a lightning bolt scar drawn on his face in marker and eye glasses, next to Hedwig. There was also one of him with his hair in pigtails and bows. Silly girls.

In all of the Remus wore the same facial expression. Unmistakable rage.

"I tried to stop them, but he was just too cute." Hermione answered in regard to Harry and Ron's confused expressions. Neville was a bit scared, wondering if Professor Lupin would be angry.

"You all seem to have forgotten I am still your teacher!" Remus called.

This made everyone stand and sit very still, wondering if he was indeed, angry about all this since he had not yet spoken one word since he was brought upstairs to the girls dorm.

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

The six students groaned.

"Per bow!"

They groaned even louder, but would later say that it was so worth it.

Sunday

Fred and George Weasley were known trouble makers. They would always be at the scene of any prank, and never passed up the chance to fool someone. They were also very bored today. That is why, on this very day, the twins were planning to take advantage of their professor's state. The two knocked on the door to his office, with a plan in mind. They were greeted by their professor.

"Hello, you two! I haven't seen you in a while, how are things?" He asked

The two looked down at Remus and smiled.

"We have an idea! It's wonderful!" said George.

"And we want you to help us!" Fred added.

Remus agreed to listen to their idea, and found it delightful.

"I love pranks!" Remus yelled. "Oh, boy, my friends and I, we used to pull so many pranks! And on so many people! Well, not really. They were all on Severus, but-"

"Perfect! Who to start with?" Fred asked the master marauder.

The three crept down the hallway, and their footsteps were quiet due to the dark red rug on the floor. Although bright sunlight filtered in through the windows, no one would see them seen as they were in the high tower belonging to professor Trelawney. They slowly opened her office door and were instantly greeted by the smell of strong vanilla incense.

"What are we gonna do?" asked George.

"You'll see!"

Professor Trelawney had just finished her second bottle of sherry and was looking to start another. She walked over to her private shelf in the back of her classroom, jingling all the way due to her many necklaces. She grabbed one dusty bottle from the shelf and started to drink it. It tasted strange; it tasted like apple juice, although it couldn't be. Only a few people knew where she kept her private stash and they would never tamper with it! She continued to drink, feeling that it was just the incense getting to her head. Little did she know that she now had purple hair. Remus, Fred, and George laughed from behind a poofy chair.

The three continued throughout the day, pulling pranks on almost everyone they met. Harry wound up hanging from the ceiling, and Filch had to come rescue him. Albus Dumbledore would later find that all his lemon drops were now orange-flavored, and Minerva McGonagall would find several mice loose in her classroom. No doubt she would have fun chasing them in her animagus form.

Lavender Brown found that all her pink dresses were now and ugly shade of yellow, and Madame Pince had to spend the entire day re-shelving books, because they had somehow gotten out of order. Professor Severus Snape found several love letters on his desk from Professor Sinistra, never knowing that it was not her hand that penned them.

By the end of the day, the castle was in disarray and Remus couldn't have been more proud! The afternoon was well spent, and the three enjoyed a well-deserved butterbeer stolen from the kitchens when they were through. The twins said goodbye to their professor, and thanked him greatly for a fun day. He also gave them many new ideas for when they were bored next time.

Remus was just finishing his drink when a knock sounded on the door. Severus Snape didn't wait for Remus to answer it, he simply walked in.

"I have your Wolfsbane potion. I suggest you take it. I don't want a werewolf cub biting at my ankles."

Remus frowned. "Very well Severus. So uh, how're things?"

Remus casually sipped his potion and eyed Severus over the top of the mug.

Severus looked like he had been asked the meaning of life.

"Things….are well. "

"Oh yeah?" Silence. "And how is Ms. Sinistra these days?"

Severus went very still.

"I wouldn't know, Lupin. Are you finished yet? I'd like my goblet back, I don't want to have to make another trip just to come get it."

Remus snickered. Snape was obviously a bit embarrassed.

"So…" Remus said after a long pause. "Have you started the antidote yet?"

"Yes I have, it should be ready Wednesday evening. It should negate all effects of any potion you have taken that day, so luckily you won't have to take your Wolfsbane then, because Tuesday night is full moon."

"Ah yes," Remus looked rather sad. Severus thought this strange but ignored it.

"I best be off, I have no time to waste on idle chatter with you." Snape said cruelly, although he didn't entirely mean it, and left.

"Say hello to Sinistra for me!" Remus yelled at the potion master's back as he swept out of Lupin's room.

Going to bed that night, Remus had a hard time sleeping. Being a child weighed on him more than one would expect. When he was a child, he was never sad or depressed about being a werewolf. He knew that it was a fact of his life and he just accepted it calmly. As he grew into adulthood he accepted it more and more and once his three closest friends thought it was alright, he was at peace with his problem.

However, having the mind of a five year old gave him the anxieties of a five year old. According to him, he still wasn't sure how the change would go, what with him being under the spell of the potion. Would Severus' botched potion have a negative effect on his transformation? Would the Wolfsbane work incorrectly? All these things plagued the child as he tried to get to sleep, Remus snuggled his head against his warm fleece pillow and started to cry. He knew it would do no good, but he just couldn't help himself. For one time in his life, he really didn't want to be a werewolf.

Monday

The bright sun shone through the large window above Remus' bed, and hit him full in the face, waking him up. He rolled over in his bed remembering last night, and thinking it silly now. It must have been the five year old taking control again, as it so often did. He would have to find a non-violent and hilarious way to get back at Severus. He suddenly had a taste for bacon. So he got dressed in a nice dark blue collared shirt with his favorite shabby cardigan with one of the pockets ripped, and his matching tan pants. He was set for the day. Going to breakfast, he mulled over some lesson plans in his head, and more importantly, over how to get back at Severus Snape for sucking at potions.

As it was the start of December, Remus wanted to go outside and play in the snow. He had always done so when he was a child, and actually, he had done so all through his Hogwarts years. And last year too, in fact. He was excited to build a snowman.

Remus also needed to be supervised, it was agreed amongst students and teachers that he was not to be alone again except when teaching or in the mornings and nights, after the Honeyduke's incident.

He needed someone to play with. Minerva McGonagall refused to go outside in such cold weather, and most students had homework to do. Sprout was tending to her Mandrakes and Trelawney was too drunk to walk straight. Remus eventually convinced Harry Ron Hermione and Neville to take him out for a little while. He bundled himself up in a Gryffindor scarf and fluffy mittens and earmuffs and was ready to make a snow fort.

The four spent the day making a snowman that actually was enchanted to move. Remus was just about to get bored when Ron gave a suggestion.

"We need to have a snowball fight!" he said.

"I agree!" Harry yelled, and showed his agreement by throwing a large white snowball at Ron's unsuspecting face.

The five played for about ten minutes, until Remus took out his wand and enchanted five large snowballs to stay frozen and not melt, and gathered them in his arms. As the four students continued playing, they didn't notice as a small child went running back up towards the castle with armfuls of snow.

Once Remus entered the large oak doors, which opened for him automatically, he immediately made his way towards the dungeons.

"Snape will learn not to mess up any more potions he tries to test on me!" Remus whispered to himself as he skidded to a halt outside Severus' office door. He knocked three times.

"Come in." came a silky voice from the other side of the door.

Remus opened the door to observe Severus sitting at his desk grading more papers, and started throwing snowballs as fast as he could at the potions master.

"Lupin? What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he was hit repeatedly with ice.

Snow littered the office floor, and Snape was very cold and wet and still had some snow on him also. Remus just giggled.

"Aren't snowball fights fun, Professor?" Remus laughed.

Seeing the look on Snape's face, Remus started to back slowly towards the office door. As Severus advanced towards him, he started to run away, but only managed to get halfway down the corridor outside before being lifted high into the air by the back of his coat.

"Don't you dare try and run, wolf!" Snape snarled, and threw the small child over his shoulder. Remus tried to get away, but couldn't since he was so small, and was therefore forced to be carried up to Dumbledore's office. The entire walk there was very unpleasant. Snape was seething and Remus was scared, he didn't think this would happen at all. He couldn't reach his wand in his pocket because his arms were currently dangling, useless, over the back of Snape's shoulder.

"Put me down right this instant!" Remus yelled in his tiny voice.

"You have no right to complain, this very well may get you sacked!"

"I'll start crying, don't think I won't do it!" Remus threatened. Severus laughed sarcastically.

"Go ahead, I don't care what you do."

Remus gave up. This was so horrible. Snape was very cold from all the snow that had hit him and it made Remus cold as well. He couldn't be fired for a snowball fight could he? Maybe a snowball ambush, though. Uh oh, maybe Snape was right; maybe he would be fired… Thoughts like these crossed his mind and made him nervous. His anxiety increased with every staircase they climbed and finally when they reached the Headmaster's stone Gargoyle, Remus broke down.

"Severus! I'm sorry! Please don't take me to see Albus, I'm sorry! I don't want to be fired!" Remus cried, and a few tears came with his outburst.

Snape ignored it.

Remus struggled more than ever all the way up the spiral staircase, and when they finally heard the headmaster's voice say "Come in," Remus knew it was all over.

"Headmaster." Severus started in suppressed anger, still holding Lupin.

"This werewolf has attacked me."

Awkward pause, in which Dumbledore showed signs of disbelief.

"Exaggerating again, I see, Severus?"

"He is, he is!" came Remus' muffled voice from the other side of Snape.

"He burst into my office and attacked me with snowballs!"

Albus tried hard not to laugh. "Well, did you deserve it?"

Severus looked astonished. "Albus! That is not the question you should be asking right now! The only question that should be asked is should he be fired, or should he be sent to Azkaban!"

Albus gave a look of delighted confusion, as did Remus, though no one saw.

"Severus," Albus chuckled. "People do not get sacked for snowball fights."

Severus looked hopeful.

"And they do not go to Azkaban either."

Severus frowned.

Remus took this chance to wriggle his way away from Snape and, using the long black robes to help him down, touched his feet to the floor at last. He stumbled over to the Headmaster's desk.

"Albus, I was merely bored and thought that Severus needed to play, and since he wouldn't come OUT to play, I brought the snow to him."

"Well there you have it, Severus! Lemon drop?" and with that remark Snape turned on his heel and hurried out of the room, no doubt to change his clothes after all the snow.

Albus gave his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor a high-five.

Tuesday

Remus woke up to a dim sun, and clouds, but that did not put a damper on his day. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, only to behold the sight of many cards at the end of his bed. It was not his birthday, and not Christmas yet, so what could have been going on? Perhaps it was Werewolf Appreciation Day. He pulled back the sheets and crawled over to the table at the end of the bed and grabbed the small pile, which also included some chocolate frogs, he was happy to see. Reading the cards, he found that they all said 'Get well soon,' and 'Hope you're well.' Remus knew the full moon was tonight, and was therefore not feeling his best, as per usual. However, the cards were from his students, mostly girls, and they obviously didn't know about his condition.

Going to breakfast that morning, he soon found out the reason for the cards. Everyone in the school had heard what happened between him and Snape yesterday. However the story was so twisted and mangled by the time it got around to some students that it was so untrue, it was unrecognizable. The students were under the impression that Remus was beaten very badly by Snape and wound up in the hospital wing with a broken arm and a black eye. If Albus wasn't there, that probably would have been true.

Remus set any students straight who came up to him with "Feel better, Professor," and "I'm so sorry," and "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

And what's worse, there was a staff meeting today.

After classes were finished, (today went swimmingly, the Redcaps he was showing behaved very well and only bit one student) he shuffled down the hallway to the staff room and once inside, slouched down in a comfy chair on the far end of the table next to Minerva. She was nice, and had set a stack of books for him to sit on so he could see over the table.

Once all the teachers were there, Albus cleared his throat and the meeting commenced.

They talked about the new policy regarding the grading scale, and about the upcoming OWLS and how to prepare for them. They addressed the issue of Mrs. Norris and how no one likes her, and about how Peeves had filed a complaint against Remus for the bubblegum issue. Minerva also called to attention, that whoever was putting mice in her office to please stop, because the joke is getting old. Fred and George must be doing a good job. Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Does anyone else have any complaints they would like to address?" Albus asked after about a half hour.

Severus pointed directly at Remus and that was it.

"He is my complaint."

"Thank you very much Severus we will take care of that immediately." Remus said sarcastically.

Everyone except for Snape giggled quietly, even Madame Pince who was usually never happy about anything ever except for like books or something.

The meeting ended on a happy note, even though Remus accidentally gave away that he was the one who had caused all the pranks. They couldn't stay mad at him anyway, he was just so darn cute.

Snape was still mad though.

That evening as the sun set, Remus lay in his bed, with all the lights on, just thinking. He was currently in his adult mind, and he was thinking about how the transformation to the wolf would go tonight. He would most likely be a very small werewolf, a puppy probably, and although cute and cuddly, still deadly. He then realized that it was going to hurt, as it usually did, and that sudden surprise caused the potion to kick in and put him in his five-year old mindset. He started to cry a bit, out of fear. Fear of pain, and what was going to happen. What if it didn't go right? What if this potion had other effects and neutralized his Wolfsbane? Snape said it wouldn't, but then again, he also said Remus would turn into a twenty five year-old, not five. Remus didn't know what to do, and because of that, he simply cuddled up with his wolf doll and continued to cry. Not sad, just scared.

A knock came at the door ten minutes later. No doubt it was Severus with his Wolfsbane. Normally Remus tried to engage him in polite conversation but tonight Snape would no doubt barely speak to him after yesterday. Lupin wasn't much in the mood for talking right now anyway. He just wanted to lock his bedroom door and transform and get it all over with, and hope noting went wrong.

Snape strode into the room, holding the goblet, only to be taken aback by a tearful Remus.

Snape just stood there, staring, wondering what to do. Snape was greeted by an unpleasant outburst.

"I'm a werewolf!" Remus yelled in sorrow, his hands over his face.

"Oh really, thanks for telling me Lupin, I didn't know even though I've just spent the last two hours making your WOLFSBA-"

"It's full moon tonight! Oh goodness it's going to hurt so badly, Severus! I don't want this anymore! I used to accept it but now I don't want it! I don't want it."

Severus was confused. He didn't know how to handle situations like this, in other words, children.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed by Remus and handed him his potion.

"Calm down, Lupin."

"How can I? It's going to hurt!"

"You need to drink this. Your transformation will continue just fine, it won't hurt any more than it usually does."

More tears and some potion sloshed over the side of the cup. Severus quickly took it out of his hands as Remus was about to spill it all over him, and placed it on the table. Remus crawled out from under the covers and snuggled up next to Snape, hugging him. Remus was clearly letting the child's responses take total control of his mind and actions.

"Severus, I don't wanna be a werewolf anymore, can't you make a potion that fixes it? I don't like it! And I want my parents, and my teddy. I really want my teddy! I miss him, he was brown, with black eyes and a bright red bow around his neck…" Remus cried, his face buried in Severus' black robes.

Severus didn't know what to do at this point so he awkwardly patted the crying child on the head.

"It's an unfortunate occurrence that you happen to be a werewolf, but nothing can change that. However, if you stop crying and drink your potion, you will be less like a wolf when you transform, that is the best I can do for you. It allows you to keep your human mind."

Remus continued to cry, although a bit less.

Severus suddenly smiled to himself, no doubt thinking about the comment he was planning to say.

"Really, Lupin, you're acting like a five-year-old."

Remus stopped crying and looked up.

"Severus Snape." He started. "Was that a joke?"

Remus had a look of disbelief on his face, mixed with a smile. Then Snape spoke.

"Enjoy it now, it will never happen again."

Remus sat up straight and crawled back into his spot against the pillows. Severus handed him the Wolfsbane. He grabbed his goblet and started drinking the potion, eyes still a bit red and puffy. He lay back against his pillows.

"Thank you Severus." He said, as he sank beneath his large comforter which almost hid his face completely. "I knew you could be nice if you tried."

"I wasn't nice, and I certainly wasn't trying." Severus was back to his usual attitude. He stood up and fixed his robes.

"Oh, and could you put a protective spell on the door as you leave, please? The one that you use on your rooms, I know it works really well! Because when I tried to break in last time I couldn't. And turn out the lights!"

Severus was only angry for a moment before noticing that the sun was almost completely set and it would take a few minutes to set all the spells. He strode over to the door and started to raise the wards so no one encountered a werewolf, of any age, like he had done so many years ago back in the Shrieking Shack. As he had turned the lights off, and before he had closed the door for the final spell, he noticed that the room was unnaturally dark. Obviously the sun had just gone down. Realization dawned on him as he heard the scamper of paws on hardwood floor. A brush of something soft against his ankles, and then a quick gallop towards the door that led to the hallway.

Severus froze, knowing that he had just let a werewolf out into the castle. At least he should still have his human mind and hopefully knew not to bite anyone. If he did, it would be Severus' fault, or at least everyone would blame him.

Severus Snape crept down the third floor corridor in the semidarkness, with a spell ready in case he saw the cub. Judging by what he felt as the wolf ran past him, it was small, about a foot tall but was still deadly.

Then he heard it, the soft _click-click_ of claws on stone floor, and knew Lupin was right around the corner. He peeked around the wall to see the grey, baby wolf playing with a mouse it had caught. The wolf raised its head, sensing something in the darkness. Snape had luckily pulled back around the corner in time.

"Severus! How are you?" came a very loud voice from the other end of the hallway Snape was in.

Albus Dumbledore walked down the hallway towards Snape, arms outstretched as if in greeting.

"What are you doing creeping around in the darkness on such a night as this?"

"Huntin' werewolves…" Severus answered absentmindedly, still glancing around the corner at Remus. However, there was no more wolf, just a scared and slightly confused mouse.

"What have I told you about trying to play tricks on that poor boy-"

"-no, he got out, Sir!"

"Has he taken his potion? If he did, he is not as big a threat."

"He has his human mind, but I'd say at this point his human mind is no better than the wolf's!"

"What's going on here?" came Minerva's voice.

"Huntin' werewolves." Albus answered.

The three walked through the dark hallway of Hogwarts, looking for clues as to where he would be. They found a torn rug on the second floor and in the Entrance hall, Remus' wolf doll by the entrance leading toward the kitchens.

"He must be in there." Minerva whispered to Severus.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know!"

The three entered the kitchens, where they found a trail of chocolaty paw prints leading into a cabinet.

The small wolf popped its head out and was immediately hit with Snape's jaw-locking curse so that he couldn't bite anyone. The wolf came out of the cabinet, with considerable amounts of chocolate on its face and paws.

"Oh, goodness, Remus!" now that he was safe from biting anyone, Minerva picked him up and Albus cleaned off the chocolate. "You don't sneak out of your room, Professor!" Minerva scolded.

Albus nodded his head in agreement.

Snape said the words that were on everyone's mind. "Isn't chocolate toxic to dogs?" he said with a twisted smile.

"Oh, stop, Severus, Remus will be just fine. We must put him back in his room."

Minerva carried the wolf, which was now very sleepy, back to his room while Albus followed, and Severus behind that, reluctantly holding the wolf doll. Once Remus was back in his room, the three teachers made to leave but first scolded him.

"Remus, we know you have your human mind, so we know you did this on purpose. No more escaping." Albus said.

"And ten points from Gryffindor." Snape added. Minerva gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Severus, why don't you go tend to the antidote in your office." Albus said harshly.

Severus swept out of the room without a backwards glance. Minerva and Albus made sure the doors were locked and Remus was snuggled up in his bed before leaving as well.

Wednesday.

Remus awoke in pain. Very much pain. The transformation had gone smoothly, it was a success! But as always, he felt half-dead the morning after. He had not remembered the night before, and therefore knew nothing of what a mess he had made and what a scare he had given everyone. He did remember however, that today was the day he would (hopefully) be returned to his normal state as a thirty-two year old. Luckily, in time for Christmas and holiday fun. He enjoyed being a child again, it gave him freedom, but he knew it was about time to return to his normal state.

Albus had confronted him in the afternoon about what had happened last night. He apologized profusely, but Albus waved it away.

"After all, you were thinking as a child."

After classes were over, and after he had graded some papers, he knew to go down to the dungeons to accept his antidote. Snape's office door was open, a rare occurrence, so he walked in without even knocking. Snape had his back turned to the door and didn't hear Remus enter. Remus decided to get back at him one more time, so he crept up behind the potions master and yelled "Boo!"

Severus jumped. "Lupin, are you out of your mind?" he yelled. He was stirring something in a cauldron and Remus knew that he could have easily made Severus mess up another potion.

"Sorry, then."

As Severus was ladling the pink and silver liquid into a goblet, Albus and Minerva entered. They had been with him through all of this and felt they wanted to be there when he was turned back. They also wanted to make sure Severus didn't take this chance to poison him. You never know.

Remus accepted the goblet from his coworker and with a wave of his wand changed all his clothes back to their original larger size so as to avoid any awkward moments once he was an adult again.

"Well, it's been very fun being a child again, but I much prefer adulthood. No outburst of tears, and no destruction of candy shops!" and with that, he drank the potion.

Another puff of smoke just like the last one, and Remus was once again a thirty-two year old adult, wearing clothes that fit correctly, and smiling very widely.

"I'm so glad to be back!" Remus said, and it was obvious that he couldn't contain his happiness.

"Well, we prefer our professors to be adults." Severus drawled.

"Thank you Severus! And thank you for helping me through my transformation, the night before it, I can't ever thank you enough!" and with that, he hugged Snape. Snape was not pleased.

"And Minerva! Thank you for helping me during the full moon when I was lost in the kitchens!" he hugged her.

"And thank you Albus for not letting Severus send me to Azkaban!" he went to hug the Headmaster but decided against it since it was a bit awkward to hug his boss. They shook hands.

Dinner that night was exceptional, Remus had such a wonderful time talking with everyone, and hearing his real voice again. He enjoyed not sitting on a stack of books and not asking Sybill and Severus to move things closer to his reach. He sat at the table, looking very pleased at everyone who came up to congratulate him on his recovery. He told them it was all Severus' doing, he was the one who made the potion. Of course he didn't forget to mention that it was also Severus who caused it. Harry Ron and Hermione were the only ones who were a bit downtrodden about it.

"We really enjoyed playing dolls with you, Professor," Hermione said with a slight blush.

"I'm glad you gave me the chance to get into Hogsmeade!" Harry said jokingly.

Ron said he enjoyed not getting much homework. And snowball fights. Everyone was glad to have Remus back, and perhaps Remus was happiest.

The days passed in a similar fashion, and eventually everything fell back into its normal routine. However, come Christmas morning, Remus was happy to see that he received a teddy bear with a bright red bow as a Christmas gift from Severus.

The End


End file.
